Dogg Tired
by MendedHeart
Summary: the sister of a well known trouble maker. jayme is in the wwe and is number one contender for the wwe divas championship. she is married and is unhappy. she is in love with her best friend and to top it off her brother is being over protective. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jamie Dalton James but I go by the name Jayme Dalton I am 30 years old and I am a diva in the WWE. And my brother is Road Dogg Jesse James but no one in the WWE knows that. No one but HHH, Stephanie, and Vince. I am number 1 contender for the Diva's championship I am unhappily married. My best friends are all from the WWE. CM Punk, Kaitlyn, AJ, Daniel Bryan, Kane, HHH, Stephanie, Undertaker. They are all my good friends but my best friend is John Cena. He and I have been friends since we both got to WWE. He is the funniest guy I know and the sweetest also. He knows how to cheer me up and how to make me laugh. He doesn't like my husband and I'm ok with that.

"Hey John how you doing today?" I said while walking into the arena. "Funny that you are always the first one I see."  
"Oh hey Jayme I'm doing great and how about you?" he asked in return.  
"I'm ok. Had a fight with Jake last night." I pointed to a bruise on my arm.  
"Why won't you let me beat him J?" He asked  
"Cause I don't want him dead… yet" I said. I flashed a smile when he called me J. He is the only one that ever calls me J. I love it  
He sighs "fine I won't beat him up"  
I give him a hug as I walk past him. "I'll talk to you later John"  
"Ok J bye for now.

As I walked past him I noticed a small smile on his face and I wondered what he thought at that very moment. I turned my head as I walked past him and looked at his butt. "Nice butt you have there John" I said with a giggle. I then ran to my dressing room. Tonight I am fighting for the divas championship and I'm sure I will win it. I open the door to my dressing room and I walk in. On the counter there are a dozen roses. I didn't have to read the note to know they are from Jake in an attempt to ask me to forgive him for last night. I threw the note away but kept the flowers. I then got ready for my match against Layla. I changed into my ring attire and started to fix my hair when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked.  
"It's me" Daniel Bryan said. "Can I come in?"  
"Sure come on in I'm only doing my hair" I said with a smile on my face. Daniel and I have been friends since the first time we meant. He always has something for me. He opened the door and came in. He handed me a book.  
"Oh gee Daniel I don't know what to say." I said with a smile on my face.  
"Ha-ha I'm just kidding its mine this is for you." He handed me a single rose. "It's for luck tonight."  
"Aww thanks D. You're so sweet." I said giving him a hug  
"So have you seen John today?" he asked  
"Yes I have D. I saw him on my way into the arena" I responded  
"He always seems to be the first one here. No matter what." he said  
"I know I don't know how he does it." I said.  
Just then I turn around and there was HHH.  
"Hey Hunter what's up?" I asked  
"Hey Jayme I need to talk to you." he said  
"Ok I'm gone good luck tonight Jayme." Daniel said as he left. "Nice to see you Hunter"  
"Bye D." Hunter said. Hunter turns to me and smiles.  
"I have a surprise for you my friend." he said  
"Oh what is it?" I ask with a smile  
He looks around and makes sure no one is there. "You can come in now" he said to someone I couldn't see. I looked at him puzzled  
'Oh you did not know?" I heard a voice say.  
"Brian" I said jumping up and down. I run over to him and give him a big hug "I didn't know my big brother was gonna be here." I said happily  
"See I told you that you didn't know" he said laughing.  
I laughed. "What made you come tonight?" I asked  
"I couldn't miss the moment my sister became the new Diva's Champion now could I?" he explained.  
I gave him another hug and turned around and gave Hunter a hug. "Thank you Hunter"  
"Was my pleasure Jayme" Hunter said "Brian you better go before someone figures out who you are to her. Ha-ha"  
"True thing Paul ha-ha" he said. "See you later sis. Dinner after?"  
"Yea sounds good bro love ya" I said  
They turn around and leave my dressing room. I finish getting ready and then there was another knock on the door…  
"2 minutes Miss Dalton"  
"Thank you" I open the door and go out. As I was leaving my dressing room I take a look around and see a small group around my brother. "Hey J, Come over here and meet Road Dogg" John said  
"I cant I'm on my way to the ring maybe later" I yelled back  
"Good luck" everyone said  
I walk to the curtain. "Here is the challenger for the diva's championship. Making her way to the ring from Miami Florida…. JAYME DALTON" the announcer said. I go through the curtain and start to make my way down the ramp. I climb onto the apron and get into the ring. "And making her way down to the ring is the reigning wwe diva's champion Layla" she runs down the ramp and jumps into the ring. She hands the belt to the ref and stares at me. "You wont get that from me" she said "wanna bet?" I said smiling. Layla and I are actually friends outside of the ring but right now not so much. The bell rings and the match starts. I'm lucky because my brother has taught me some of his moves. I modified the moves so no one would know our relationship. I've also got some of John Cena's moves. I train with John at least 2 days a week. I can't do more than 2 days a week because his workout is so intense. Layla and I lock arms as we start the match. We go back and forth during our match. I do my version of the stf and she reverses. She takes me and throws me through the ropes. I'm outside of the ring trying to catch my breath as I look up the ramp I see John standing there with a concerned look on his face. I look back up at Layla and smile. I get up and get back into the ring and I start punching her. I took her by the hair and threw her down. I jump on top of her and I start punching her. I put on the stf again and she taps out. I have won the belt. I grab the belt and hold it above my head as she rolls out of the ring. "AND THE NEW DIVA'S CHAMPION IS… JAYME DALTON." I celebrate for a minute in the ring then run up the ramp and through the curtain. John was waiting there for me. He gave me a big hug "congrats J. I knew you could do it" he said.  
"Thanks John" I smile  
I walk down the hall "congrats" everyone says as I walk past them.  
I go into my dressing room and there was my brother standing there waiting for me. I run and jump into his arms giving him a hug. "I did it Brian. I did it." I said  
"Yes you did sis. I'm so proud of you"  
I heard a noise behind me and I turned around to see Hunter standing there. "Hey hunter I did it."  
"Yes you did. Congrats Jayme but there is people on their way here. Brian you should go." he said  
"No I have an idea. Brian goes over by Hunter" I said  
My brother went over to his long time friend and stood next to him.  
I look up and see AJ, Daniel Bryan, Kane, Punk and some others walking to my dressing room.  
I put out my hand "it's very nice to finally meet you Road Dogg. My friend hunter here has told me all about you" I shake my brother's hand  
"It's nice to meet you too Jayme. He has told me a lot about you too." he says while smiling  
"Oh hey everyone." I said as everyone comes into my locker room.  
Punk runs up to me and picks me up and twirls me around. "Congrats Jayme it's about time you get that belt" he puts me down and I give him a hug "so I see you finally have meant road dogg." punk said  
"Yea I know it's about time huh "I said laughing  
"Well it has been my pleasure to finally get to meet you. And congrats on your win tonight from what I hear it's about time." Brian said.  
"Thanks road."  
Kaitlyn came over to me and gave me a hug and congratulated me, Daniel Bryan, Kane and others did the same. After they all left my locker room it was just my brother and me.  
"I love you lil sis but I have to go." Brian said  
"Ok talk to you later. Love you too" I said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He then turned and walked away. I took a shower and got into some street clothes. I pulled my hair up into a loose pony tail and put make up on. I went to leave the arena and I saw john sitting down looking like he lost his best friend. "John?"  
"Oh hey J." he said forcing a smile  
"What's wrong john?" I asked sitting down next to him.  
"The girl I love is in love with another man" he said looking at me with a sad face  
"The girl you love? Who is that and why didn't I hear about her sooner?" I asked.  
"Yea vie been in love with someone for awhile now but never got up the nerve to tell her and now she is in love with someone else." he explained  
"I'm so sorry John is there anything I can do to help you?" I asked while giving him a hug.  
"No nothing can be done. I will just go on with my life and do what I love to do." He said  
John loves his job. He loves getting in the ring and entertaining everyone. He loves the work he does with make a wish and be a star. He is a thoughtful man and any woman would be lucky to have him in their life. I can't believe I never knew he loved someone. He has never mentioned it before.  
He got up and started walking away. "Ill see you later J." he said  
"Ok john calls me later we can talk" I said.  
I left the arena and went to my rental. I drive to the hotel and get out and my phone rings.  
"Hello?" I answered  
"Sis do you know what is wrong with john cena?" it was my brother calling me.  
"No I don't. I saw him before I left the arena told me he had just found out that the woman he is in love with is in love with someone else" I explained  
"Cena is in love? I didn't know that." My brother said  
"Neither did me brian. He has me worried" I said "wait how did you know something was wrong with him?" I asked  
"He was sitting in the hall way when I left your locker room. He looked so sad" he explained  
"Oh ok. Well if I find out anything else I will let you know. I'm gonna get my swim suit on and go to the hot tub here in the hotel" I said "talk to you later bro love you"  
"Bye sis" he said and hung up  
Hmm I wonder who this mystery girl is that john is in love with. I can't believe I never noticed him looking at someone else. He always seemed to be focused on me when we would be talking or something. I hope he opens up to me about whom he loves so maybe I will be able to go and talk to her and maybe talk some sense into her. Even though I am married I have formed deep feelings for John. I just wish he felt the same way I do.  
My phone rings "hello?" I asked  
"why havent you called me tonight?"  
"jake I just got done and back to the hotel." I said to my husband  
"oh sure you did. So who were you with this time" he asked  
"jake please I do not cheat on you. And if you are going to talk to me like that I am going to hang up." I said  
"so you just want to get off the phone with me and go screw the person you are with right now?" he said  
"omg jake shut up I am going to hang up now" I said  
I hung up and got my bikini on and grabbed a towel and headed down to the hot tub. I open my hotel room door and there was John standing across from my room.  
"hey john what you up to?" I asked  
"nothing I think I am just going to go work out or something." he said  
"how about you join me in the hot tub?" I said showing off my bikini  
"do you really want me to join you?" he asked  
"definitely" I said "besides you have a nice butt and it gives me another chance to see it. Besides I need to be near a friend. Jake and I just got off the phone and he accused me of cheating"  
"ill join you if you don't mind me being down" he said  
It was odd that he didn't disagree with jake.  
"cool I will wait right here for you" I said

~POV John~

"Ok talk to you later. Love you too" I heard Jayme say to Road Dogg.  
My heart stopped. How could she love him? She has never ment him before. Is that what it takes? She just ment him and already she loves him? How can I go on knowing she will never love me. I sat down across the hall from her locker room. I was thinking about her when Road Dogg came out.  
"hey John how are you tonight?" Road Dogg asked  
"not bad. How are you?" I said  
"doing great. Well I have to go. Talk to you later" he said walking down the hall  
"bye" I said  
How can she love him? How is that possible?  
About 20 minutes later she walks out of her locker room  
"John?" she said  
"oh hey J." I said forcing a smile  
"What's wrong john?" she asked sitting down next to me.  
"The girl I love is in love with another man" I said looking at  
"The girl you love? Who is that and why didn't I hear about her sooner?" She asked.  
"Yea I've been in love with someone for awhile now but never got up the nerve to tell her and now she is in love with someone else." I explained  
"I'm so sorry John is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked while giving me a hug.  
"No nothing can be done. I will just go on with my life and do what I love to do." I said  
She walked away and I watched her until she was gone. Oh how am I going to go on when I don't have her to love me.  
I get up and go to my locker room, I shower and went to the hotel. I slowly walked up the stairs rather than taking the elevator and thought the entire time. I just doing get it how could I be so wrong about her? I get to my floor and start walking down the hall. I get to my door and the door across from me opened and Jayme appeared in her bikini.  
"hey john what you up to?" she asked  
"nothing I think I am just going to go work out or something." I said  
"how about you join me in the hot tub?" she said showing off her bikini  
"do you really want me to join you?" I asked  
"definitely" she said "besides you have a nice butt and it gives me another chance to see it. Besides I need to be near a friend. Jake and I just got off the phone and he accused me of cheating"  
"ill join you if you don't mind me being down" I said  
"cool I will wait right here for you" she said  
I opened my door and went in. her husband accused her of cheating. I don't want to believe it but with what I heard I believe it. As much as I care about her I wonder how she could do that. I go into my hotel room and get my swim trunks on and go into the hall way.  
"are you ready now John?" she asked with a smile on her face  
"yea let me just get my towel." I said I went into my room and grabbed a towel. "ok lets go"  
She held onto my arm as we walked down the hall. We got to the elevator and waited for the doors to open.  
"John who is it that your in love with?" she asked  
"don't worry about it Jayme I will be ok" I said  
"John you are going to worry me" she said  
"please don't worry about me" I said smiling. Its so sweet of her to worry about me. I want to tell her that I am in love with her but I just cant.  
"John grrr" she said  
"hey its not like you will never see me." I said  
"true." the elevator door opened and there was Punk "hey phil"  
"hey you two what you up to?" he asked  
She turned around showing off her bikini "what do you think we are going to do"  
"going to the zoo?" he said laughing  
"oh yea Phil that is where we are going. We figured if we show up like this maybe we wont have to pay." I said jokingly  
"careful John they might keep you there" he said  
"no they wont keep me there they will just ask me where you are." I said laughing  
'Jayme you look great in that bikini. I think I would love to see what is covered" Phil said.  
"hey stop undressing me with your eyes Phil or I will have John beat you up…. Again" she laughed  
"ok ok I should know better than to undress Johns girl. With my eyes." he said  
I was shocked at him calling her my girl. I looked at her and she had a big smile on her face.  
"see you later Phil" I said we got into the elevator and made our way to the hot tub.  
"this should feel good. After today I could use a nice soak" I said  
"I kno how you feel John" she said  
"why didn't you tell phil that your not my girl?" I asked  
"you mean I'm not your girl? I thought I was"  
"why would you think that" I asked  
"cause you're my best friend" she said  
"you are my best friend and will always be"  
"I do love you John I hope you know that." she said  
She kisses me on the cheek and gets into the hot tub.  
I smile and get in with her.  
"JAYME WHERE ARE YOU?" a man shouts  
"omg is that Jake?" She said sinking into the water a little bit  
I get out of the hot tub and goes to the door and looks out the window. "yes J. it is Jake. He is coming this way"  
She ducked into the water. I got back into hot tub as he walked into the room.  
"john where is she?" he asked  
"not here Jake" I said  
"oh sure she isn't. maybe she is up in your room waiting for you to get back. So you two can have an affair. I know how you feel about her and you will never have her." he said  
"Jake your drunk again so go away" I said  
"I'm not drunk I just know what she is. She is a slut" he said  
"she is not and you know it." I said. I feel her raise up a bit and take a breath  
"I'm going to find her. And when I do she will regret ever cheating on me" he said  
He left and I motioned her that she can come up.  
"did you hear any of that J?" I asked  
"yea a little bit but not all" she said  
"he said he will find you and that you will regret ever cheating on him." I said  
"do you really believe that I have cheated on him?" she asked me  
I didn't want to tell her what I heard  
"no I don't think you have" I said  
"ok" she gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the room  
I got out of the hot tub and ran after her "J. get back here" I yelled  
She stopped and came over to me. "what John?"  
"where are you going?" I asked  
"I am gonna go to my room" she answered  
"and if he is there waiting for you? Then what are you going to do?" I asked  
"I don't know John but something has to give" she said  
She ran off and got into the elevator and the doors closed before I could get in there with her. I waited for the next elevator and got in. I figured if I went to my room maybe she would find me if she needed me.

~POV Jayme~  
I got into the elevator and pushed the button to my floor. I looked up and saw John standing there trying to get on the elevator. He cant be with me when I find my husband or Jake would think something is going on between him and me. Jake use to be a loving man but in the last 4 or 5 years he has started drinking and gotten very violent with me. I still love him but I am not in love with him anymore. I get off the elevator and there he is when the doors open. "there you are you little bitch" Jake said  
"shut up Jake. I am not cheating on you and you need to leave now" I said  
"no I'm not leaving we are both going to your hotel room" he said  
"fine lets go" I said pushing my way past him. We walk down the hall and right as we get to my door I turn and there is John just getting out of the elevator. I flashed a smile to him before going into my room. I close the door to my hotel room and turn around. As soon as I turn around Jake slaps me. I put my hands up in defense and he grabs my wrist and pulls me farther into the room. "Jake let me go. That hurts" I begged  
"that is too bad you slut you deserve everything youre gonna get." he said  
He brings out his fist and hits me really hard in the stomach and then hits my face. That was it I took my hands and hit him time and time and time again. I knocked him out and got to the phone and called the cops.  
He regained conciousness and came at me again. He started hitting me time and time again. About 2 minutes later the cops were banging on the door. "HELP!" I yelled. The cops kicked in the door and tackled him. They put hand cuffs on him and picked him up off the floor. I went up to him and slapped him "I want a divorce Jake" and turned and walked away from him and sat on the edge of the bed. They took him out of the hotel room and I heard him say "you cant get rid of me that easily" I heard the elevator doors open and him and the cops step inside. I put my hands up to my face and started crying a little. I then got up and went into my bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth and got it wet. I looked in the mirror and saw that my lip was bleeding and fat and that my eye was blackened. I put the wet wash cloth up to my lip. I came out of the bathroom and there was John standing in the doorway of my hotel room. He runs to me "omg J are you ok?" he takes me into his arms.  
"I will be fine John". I said smiling a little  
"we are going to get you checked out" he said  
"no we arent I am gonna take a shower and watch a movie. You want to join me? I said  
"in the shower?" he asked with a big smile  
"no silly do you want to watch a movie with me?" I said  
"I know that is what you ment" he said smiling "I would love to watch a movie with you. I am going to go get into something comfortable. I will be back" he said  
"ok will see you after I get out of the shower." I grab my sweats and a tank top and go into the bathroom. I get undressed and look into the mirror and see a nice big bruise forming on my stomach where Jake punched me hard. I get into the shower and wet my hair and put shampoo and conditioner in it. I lather up my body and then rinse it off. I turn off the shower and grab a towel. I step out of the shower and dry off. I put my hair in the towel and get dressed. I then dried my long blonde hair the best I could and brush it out. I open the bathroom door and looked into the room… "hello there sexy" John said  
"hey john" I walk over to him and sit down next to him on the end of the bed. He looks at my eye and my lip. He comes close to me and kisses my eye and then my lip. "where else did he hurt you?" he asked. "nowhere John. I'm fine. What movie you want to watch?" I asked. "no movie how about watching our favorite show. I saw there was a marathon of it on." I smile "ok John that sounds great to me" John and I always watch NCIS together. He loves the marines and I love the crime solving part of it. I get up and lay on my bed. I winced when I got up and again when I layed down. John looked at me then got up and layed on the bed next to me. "you are not ok J. where else did he hurt you?" he asked. "john please don't." "tell me J." I lifted up my shirt "J you need to get that checked out.. It's the size of a basket ball" "no John I will be ok" I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "thank you for being here" I turned the tv on and changed it to the NCIS marathon. John put his arm around me. He pulled me close and I fell asleep listening to his heart beat. When I woke up the next morning I was still cuddled up to John. I looked at the clock. 11am. "OMG JOHN" I said sitting up. I startled him awake "what?" he said. "john its 11. We have to be at the arena in an hour" He jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room to his own room. I got up and got dressed and put my hair into a loose ponytail and gathered my stuff and left my room. As soon as I got out of my room I looked up and there was john with all of his stuff. "shall we go to the arena together? He asked. "yes we shall I always love sharing a car with a man with a nice butt." I said flashing him a smile. We walk over to the elevator and the doors open. "hey Phil how are you this morning?" I asked. "good and y…. what happened to your eye and lip?" he asked. "Jake" John said. "again Jayme? Where is he now?" he asked. "jail Phil. They took him away last night." I said "hey do one of you mind if I catch a ride? I didn't bother getting a car in this town." phil asked. I gave him the keys to my rental "here you can drive mine I am going to ride with John" I said "thanks Jayme I owe you" he said. The elevator got to the lobby and we all got out. John grabbed my bags. "I will take those for you my lady" I bow "thank you kind sir… with a nice butt" I laugh.  
We walk to the car and I got into the passenger side and put my seat belt on. I winced in pain as the belt goes across my stomach. John put the bags in the trunk and got behind the wheel. He started the car and off we were to the arena. We weren't that far from the arena so it didn't take us long. We parked in the parking lot and got out of the car and I waited as john got our bags out of the trunk. We walk into the arena and most of the talent was there. They looked at me with my divas belt on my shoulder and smiled then they all saw my black eye. "I'm fine everyone I promise" I saw hunter there looking at me with concern. I then saw him pull out his phone. I knew who he was calling, my brother. I walk past everyone with john by my side. We get to my locker room and he opens the door and I go inside. "I am going to talk to hunter and steph to see if we can share a locker room today." john said. "why John?" I asked. "just in case Jake shows up tonight. I don't want you hurt anymore." he answered. "oh ok" I smile.

He then leaves my locker room. As soon as the door closed I get a text "was it jake?" my brother texted me "yes." I answered back. "where is he?" he texted back "jail" I responded "good" he said. "are you ok?" he asked "I'm fine John is talking to hunter to see if he can share my locker room with me tonight just in case" I said. "ok keep me posted" he said. "will do. Love you" I said. I then put my phone away. I had a smile on my face when john came back. "ok its done. I am sharing your locker room tonight" he said "what is with the smile?" he asked "my brother" I said without thinking. "oh I didn't know you had a brother. What else don't I know about you?" he asked. "sorry john I don't talk about my family much" "its ok J." he smiles. Tonight is RAW so I will be showing off my new belt. since I had a fight last night I can go out with bruises and no one will think of my husband. I go into the bathroom and get ready. I curl my hair and put my make up on. I then go get my ring attire. John was no where to be seen. I grab my attire and go back and get changed. I get my phone out and call my lawyer. "hey Steven its Jayme I have to talk to you" "oh hey Jayme how are you doing?" he asked. "not so well I need your services I want to get a divorce." "oh? What happened?" he asked. "Jack beat me" I said. "ok can you come see me tomorrow at 9 am?" he asked. "yes I am leaving tonight to go home for a few days so I will be there at 9. Thank you so much Steven." "no problem Jayme." I hung up the phone and looked up there was john with his hands behind his back. "what's wrong with you John?" he handed me a rose "this is for the most beautiful diva in the WWE" he said smiling at me. "oh john thank you so much" I took the rose and jumped into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss. I pull myself away from the kiss "I am so sorry John." I turn and sit down on the bench. "why are you sorry J? did you not enjoy it?" he asked. "I did john very much but the woman you love. I am not her" I said. Just then I heard "2 minutes Miss Dalton." I jumped up and ran out of the locker room. "crap I forgot my belt." I turn to go back in and john was standing there with my belt. he handed it to me and then gave me a soft kiss. "have fun out there." I took the belt and turned and ran down the hall. I got to the curtain and waited for my que. "AND NOW THE NEW DIVA'S CHAMPION IS JAYME DALTON" I walked down the ramp and went into the ring. I held my belt above my head for a minute. I then brought the belt down and grabbed a microphone "I FINALLY GOT WHAT IVE BEEN WORKING FOR THE ENTIRE TIME I'VE BEEN IN THE WWE. IF YOU HATE ME OR YOU LOVE IT I DON'T CARE BUT I WILL BE YOUR DIVA'S CHAMPION FOR A WHILE." the crowd was cheering for me. I look at the front row and I saw him. Jake was in the front row and he looked mad. I looked up at the curtain and I saw john looking at me. He looked confused at me. I then looked back at the front row. Where was Jake he was just there. He is gone now. I looked back up at where john was and saw him running towards the ring. I looked behind me and there was jake standing close to me. I back up away from Jake. I keep backing up as jake came closer and closer to me. I back up and ran into john. "get behind me" john whispers I get behind him. I look around him and Jake stopped. I put the microphone up to my mouth "DOES EVERYONE KNOW MY HUSBAND JAKE?" the crowd boo's jake. Jake has been seen in the wwe since ive been here. The crowd has never seen him be nice to me so they don't like him. "AND YOU ALL KNOW JOHN CENA MY CLOSE FRIEND" there were cheers for John. "go now J." john whispers. "ok" I whispered back. I turn around and leave the ring. I slowly walk up the ramp and get behind the curtain. I then hear "SO YOU THINK YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME?" jake said to john "YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME JAKE?" I then get pushed out of the way by security as they make their way to the ring. I then went back to my locker room and waited for john. A few minutes past and there is a knock on the door. "who is it?" I asked "its hunter" "come on in" I said. He opened the door and walked in. "are you ok Jayme?" he asked "I could be better Hunter." I said. "well Jayme I am giving you a week or two off I want you to go home and rest. Go to your brothers house. He wants you there." "ok hunter I will. I have to meet my lawyer tomorrow morning at 9 am anyways" "good to hear Jayme. Jake wont bother you at Brians" "who is brian?" John asks while walking in. "he is my brother john. He wants me to stay with him." I said. "that is a good idea. So when can I meet your brother?" john asked. I looked at Hunter and smiled "soon maybe John. Hunter has given me a couple weeks off" "good that is a very good idea." he goes into the other room and changes for his match. "I have to go to the ring now. This time Jake wont mess anything up. " john said laughing. He walks out of the locker room.  
"you know he loves you don't you Jayme?" Hunter said.  
"no hunter he doesn't he loves someone else." I responded  
"how can you not know how he feels about you? Cant you see it? He smiles when you are around and I think he thinks brian is the man you love. I think he heard you tell brian you love him." he said  
"what makes you say that Hunter?" I asked  
"Brian told me that john was outside the locker room when he left yesterday" he said.  
"yea I know he was. When I left he looked sad"  
"because he heard you say you loved Brian."  
"but he is my brother"  
"yea I know but no one else does remember? You wont tell anyone. You might want to think about telling him. Because I know how you feel about him." he said  
"Hunter I am still technically married remember."  
"yea to a guy that likes to beat you up"  
"yea I know but I am still married."  
"well you better get ready to go."  
"ok Hunter I am getting ready now."  
I go into the other room and get changed. john has been gone for a while. I hope that he gets back before I leave. Just then the door opens. I peak out of the room I was in. it was john I open the door and run over to him.. I give him a kiss "thank you for everything john. I have to go. But I promise we will talk while I am away ok"  
"ok J"  
I flash a smile at him and leave the locker room. "bye cute butt"  
"bye my sexy lady" he said  
I smiled as I walked away. I went and found punk to get the keys for the rental I had. I found him talking to kaitlyn. I walked up to them "hey guys I am going to be gone for a couple of weeks" I said kaitlyn came over to me and gave me a hug "are you ok Jayme? Did he hurt you?" "I am fine Kait I promise" I said. "phil can I have the keys to my rental? I am leaving now" he handed me my keys and gave me a hug "be safe and don't let him near you anymore." "I wont Phil I promise." I took the keys and left. I got into my rental and drove to the airport. I got my ticket and then went through security when I got through security I went to the gate. My plane had about 30 minutes before we start boarding so I went and got a magazine to read. I got the magazine and went and sat down. I opened the magazine when I heard that my flight was ready to load. I get up and go to the gate and hand my ticket to the lady. "first class Miss Dalton" I smile and walk down the hall to the plane. I sit in my seat and get the magazine out and start reading it. We take off and I just lay my seat back and fall asleep. When I woke up we were already there. Finally home sweet home. I hailed a cab and told the driver my brother's address. We drove to his house and I got out. Brian was outside waiting for me. "hey Brian" I said getting out of the cab. "hey sis how you doing?" he asked. He took my luggage and went inside. "I'm ok brian. I am sore but ok" I said. "what happened sis?: he asked "he showed up at the hotel last night yelling and trying to find me. He was accusing me of cheating oh him. Anyways I got into the elevator and when the doors open he was standing there. We went into my hotel room and he slapped me a few times. He then hit me hard in the stomach" I pulled my shirt up to show him the bruise "he hit me a few times in the face. I got a few punches in. in fact I knocked him out. I called the cops and he regained conciousness and started to attack me again when the cops got there. They arrested him and that is all" "until he showed up tonight at RAW. Luckily john stepped between him and me and I got out alive." I explained. "oh if I ever get my hands on jake I am going to rip him limb from limb." he said "oh Bri thank you but I will be ok." "I know you will be ok. I'm here now" "Bri I am tired. Where am I sleeping?" I asked "in the guest room" he took my bags and started up the stairs. I followed him. He opened the door to a nicely decorated room." you will be comfortable in this room. Michelle and I made sure it was available for when or if you needed a place." I hugged him. "love you bro I will talk to you tomorrow." "ok sis sleep well". he leaves the room and closes the door. I change into my pjs and get into bed. I pull out my phone "good night Mr. Nice Butt." I texted John a few minutes later I get a text back "sweet dreams my sexy girl"

_A/N: hope you like this story. so far i love it. who knows what is going to happen_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I wake up and look at my phone. I had missed a text. "I love you" john had texted. I wonder if what Hunter had said was right. I wonder if I am the girl that john is in love with. If I am why didn't he ever tell me how he felt? Is it because of Jake? He knows how I feel about him. I look at the clock. 7:30 am. I have to get ready for my appointment with my lawyer. I get up and go into the bathroom. I take a shower and when I get out I take a towel and dry off. I wrap the towel around me and go back into my room. I close the door behind me and take off the towel. And find a nice outfit to wear. I put it on and grab the towel and go back to the bathroom. I hang the towel up and turn to the mirror and brush my hair. I put on some makeup and then go downstairs. I go into the kitchen where my brother was. "hey bro how are you this morning?" I asked. "I am good and how are you?" he asked me back. "I'm great. I have an appointment with my lawyer this morning. Can I borrow a car?" I asked. "yea you can borrow the one in the drive way." I go outside and there is my car. Its not a fancy car but I love it. I got it when I was a newbie in the wwe. I've not driven it for 5 years. "oh bri thanks so much" I said smiling. I gave my brother a big hug and took the keys and got in my car. "I will be back soon" I yelled "you be careful sis" he yelled back. I drove down the street to the middle of town to where my lawyers office was. It was now 8:45 am and I was early. I park my car and get out and go into the office. "hey Brenda" I said while walking in. "hey Jayme how are you?" "I'm good. Or as good as can be expected" "oh I heard well Steven will be with you in a moment. Please have a seat while you wait" I sit down and wait patiently. "Jayme Dalton how are you today?" Steven says I get up and give him a hug. "I'm ok right now but hope to be better after our meeting." "oh you will feel a lot better cause I have some good news for you. All you have to do is sign this paper. You can read it if you want all it states is that you will get everything in the divorce because you were abused and the fact that you are the only one that has had a job for the last 10 years. It is all yours." I smile as he said all this. "wow is that all it takes? I thought it would be a long drawn out process." I said "nope I spoke with his lawyer this morning and he told me that Jake is not going to fight you on this." "really? I'm surprised" I said. "he was caught by the police beating on you." I read all of the paper and I signed it. "Steven what if he changes his mind?" I asked "wont do any good Jayme he has already signed the paper" he said pointing to his signature. "ok thank you so much Steven." I get up and shake his hand and leave. I was so happy that after such a short meeting I was actually divorced. I mean it wont be official until we go to court but that is the day after tomorrow. Then I will officially be divorced. Then I will be able to find out if john loves me or not. I get in my car and pull out my phone. "I am divorced. Will be officially divorced the day after tomorrow but I am divorced" I texted John. I start my car and put it in drive. I was driving along the street when I came to the mall. I pull into the parking lot and park and then go into the mall. I figured I deserve some new clothes after everything I had been through. My phone rings. "hello?" I asked "so how did it go sis?" "bri after court the day after tomorrow I will officially be divorced" I said with a big smile on my face. "good to hear sis. Where are you now?" "I am at the mall right now. I am going to get some new things." "cool well if you need anything I am here for you." "thanks bro I will be back to the house soon" I hang up my phone. Then all of a sudden my phone goes off. "great to hear. When can I see you?" john texted me back "if you were in florida right now then I would say come to the mall I am at and we could have lunch." I texted back. "which mall?" he asked. "the one on 1st street." I replied. "I will be right there." he said. "I'm going shopping first John." I said "I will find you then." "wait your in florida?" I went to victoria secret and bought some lingerie. I then went to a clothing store. I picked out a cute sexy outfit. It was a black tight halter top with some tight leather black pants. And some black boots. I paid for them and then changed into the outfit when I was done paying. I came out of the dressing room to find john standing there. "hey john how are you?" I said with the biggest smile on my face. "hey J. I'm great and how is my sexy girl?" "I'm great also" "where do you want to eat?" I asked. "there is this nice restaurant just down stairs." he said. "sounds good to me." I said grabbing his arm. "you look good in that outfit J." he said I blushed. "thanks john." we go downstairs to this nice restaurant. "do you have a reservation?" the hostest asked. "no we don't is that a problem?" john said. "no not at all sir. Please follow me" we walk behind the tall thin lady. "will this be ok?" it was a table in the corner "yes this is fine" john said. We sat down and took the menus "can I get you anything to drink?" she asked. "Ice Tea please" I said. "same" john said. She walked away. "so what are you going to have?" I asked "I don't know J." he replied  
"so when can I meet your brother?" john asked. I get my phone out and text my brother. "john wants to meet my brother is that ok?" I text. He replies. "its up to you sis john is a good guy and he wont say anything if you ask him not too" "ok thanks see you in a bit. We are eating right now or going to eat as soon as we order and the food gets here lol" I said. I look up at John and you can still see his last question on his face. "how about after we eat you meet him?" I said. John smiled "sounds great to me. So after Thursday you are officially divorced?" he asked. "yes then I can go after the man I am truly in love with." I smiled and looked at john. He looked down at his folded hands. "john what is wrong?" I asked. "nothing. I am just glad you will finally be happy." p grab his hand and look into his eyes. "I am always happy when I am around the man I love" the waitress came and placed our drinks in front of us. "Are you two ready to order?" she asked. "yes I would like a taco salad with chicken please. And make sure I get some salsa and sour cream please. And no onions or jalapenios or guacamole." I said.  
"and you sir?" the tall pretty blonde waitress asked as she flipped her hair. "I will have the same with a side of fries and some mozzerella sticks. Oh and some ranch please." John said. "yes ranch for me too please." I said before the waitress flashed a smile at John and glared at me before she walked away. "wow she is trying to impress you John." I said letting out a giggle. "it don't matter if she is the champ has given his heart to someone else" he said with a small smile. "oh come on John who is the girl your in love with?" I begged. "you will find out one day but for right now I am so happy for you. I am glad that you are finally going to be rid of Jake." John said. Just then I looked towards the enterence and who do you think I saw? Yep jake was there. "oh great. How does he keep getting out of jail?" I said while looking at Jake. "what?" John asked. He then followed my glare. "what the f**k? why the hell is he out of jail? I want to kick his ass now. Can I please kick his ass? please?" John begged me "John I don't think he has seen us yet. Maybe if we are quiet then he wont notice." I said. "fat chance of that he sees you now. And he is walking over here" John said while standing up. "ugh this is not what I need." I said. I pulled out my phone and texted Brian. "Bri Jake is here and John wants to kick his ass." I hit the send button and waited for the response. John stood between me and Jake. "listen you little bitch just because I signed those papers doesn't mean that you are rid of me. I will come back for you so you better get ready.' jake said. Just then my phone went off. "I am on my way sis. Which resteraunt?" he asked. I told him the restaurant. A few minutes later while John had a hold of jake my brother appeared. "Brian everything is ok. John is making sure jake wont bother me for a while." I said. "oh and how is he going to do that?" Brian asked. "this is your brother?" John asked "he has put the sleeper hold on him." I said. "hold on since when have you been her brother?" John asked again. "since the day she was born. Duh. Man Cena you have taken one to many chair shots to the head" Brian said. I looked over to John and he had a smile on his face. On the way to the restaurant brian had called the cops. The cops were there now and they arrested jake again. I went outside to talk to the cops. I looked back and John was on his phone talking to someone. "hello?" "hey Randy guess what?" John said with excitement in his voice. "you won the lottery and you are going to leave WWE forever? So now I can be the top guy again?" Randy joked. "no never going to happen Randy. But guess what." he said again. "oh my god Cena just tell me already you know I don't like these games." Randy explained. "she isn't in love with Road Dogg." John said. "oh how do you know John?" Randy asked. "because she told me." John wanted to tell Randy that Road Dogg was her brother but he thought against it because he doesn't think that she wants anyone to know. "well that's great. I will sleep better tonight now." Randy said. "you are an asshole Orton." "yes but I'm your best friend and you still love me." Randy said. "yea yea. I am going to go. Talk to you later Rand." John said as he hung up the phone. He walked over to Road Dogg. "so why does she want to keep you a secret?" John asked. "because she wants to make it in the WWE without any help from me." Brian explained. "oh well your secret is safe with me." John said. "John don't hurt my little sister please. I know how she feels about you and the little I have seen with you are around her I know how you feel about her. Just so you know. If you hurt her you wont have to worry about just me. Hunter is like her brother too." Brian said looking at John. "what do you mean you know how she feels about me?" John asked with a puzzled look. "you can't see it? How she smiles when your near her. My god man are you dumb or something. She is in love with you. How could you not see that?" Brian asked with a shocked look on his face. "I guess I didn't see it because she was with Jake and even though I hate the jack ass I couldn't tear up a family. I have loved her since the moment I saw her. She is the most beautiful person I have ever known. Inside and out. I became friends with her so she would always be in my life. I wont hurt her. I promise." John said with a smile. "I don't think you will hurt her John. I just have to be a big brother you know." Brian said as he held out his hand. John took his hand and shook it just as Jayme came back from talking with the cops. "what did they say sis?" Brian asked his little sister. "after I am done here they want me to go down to the station and get a restraining order against him." she said. "we can do that as soon as we eat. Would you care to join us Brian?" John said. "sure lets go sit down." Brian said. The three went and sat down at the table. Jayme sat between John and Brian. The waitress came back and got Brian's order and left again still trying to get John's attention. "man she really wants you to notice her John boy." Brian said. John was looking at Jayme and no one else so he had not noticed. "what?" John asked. "never mind man. Just continue to do what you were doing." Brian said with a smile. John continued to look at Jayme. He took Jayme's hand and held it. Her big green eyes were so beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off of hers. "Jayme do you mind if I go with you to court on Thursday?" John asked. "John I don't know if that would be a good idea." Jayme finally said after thinking about it. "why not?" John asked. "because man she don't need you kicking her ex husbands ass until he is dead John." Brian said. The three laughed and then the food came. "John if you are there people might think that I am getting a divorce because of you and even though I do have deep feelings for you I can't let people know until after. He can't have any amunition against me. Even though he thinks you and I have been sleeping together for the longest time. We don't need this. I am sorry John. But we can see each other after court." Jayme explained. "ok well that will be good too. I just didn't want you alone in there." John said. "she wont be alone I will be right beside her. And if he tries anything I will kick his ass for you then let you finish after court is done ok?" Brian said. "sounds like a plan Brian." John said. They continued to talk about random things. When they were done eating John got up and went to pay. "be right back you two. I am going to go pay then to the rest room." John said. Instead of going to the rest room John went across the hall into the mall and to the jewelry store that was there. He picked out a necklace. It was a simple J. it was black hills gold and silver with leaves on it. It was simply beautiful. He purchased the necklace and asked the cashier to wrap it. He was going to give it to Jayme after court in two days. He was happy that Vince let him have a few days off. He took the necklace and put it away. He went back into the resturaunt and went over to the two siblings who were talking. "where did you go John?" Jayme asked. "to the bathroom." John said. "really?" she asked. "yea really." John lied. "ok" she said not believing him. "shall we go?" Brian asked while getting up. "yea lets go. Mind if I ride with you Jayme? I didn't get a rental I took a cab here." John asked. "yea you can come with me to the police station." she said. "ok lets go." John replied. They all walked to their cars. Jayme gave Brian a hug and told him she would see him at the house. John shook Brian's hand as Brian invited John to stay at his house. John accepted the offer. Brian went to his car and got in and drove away. John and Jayme walked to her car and she handed him the keys. "You can drive I don't want to." she said with a smile. "ok but you will have to tell me where to go." John said. "will do." she got into the passanger side and he got behind the wheel. She told him where to go and when they got to the police station she sat there. "J you have to go in there. Get that restraining order. He wont be able to hurt you then." John said. "do you want me to come in with you?" he asked. She shook her head so he got out of the car went over to her side and helped her out. She grabbed his arm. He took his arm from her grip. He held on to her with one arm around her waist and the other holding onto her hands. They walked into the station and over to the counter. "may I help you?" the young police officer asked. "I am here to see Officer Taylor." Jayme said. "ok please follow me." they followed the officer until they were at a desk. "please sit here he will be right back. He is in the middle of booking some lunatic. Came in about an hour ago with him but the lunatic wont shut up." the officer said with a smile. Jayme and John sat down as the officer walked away. "they were talking about Jake. He is the lunatic that officer was talking about." Jayme said. John just nodded. Jayme was shaking. This had taken a toll on her today. John wanted to take it all away. He looked at her as she looked up at him with her bright green eyes. "I can get lost in your eyes." John said with a smile showing off his dimples. "and I can get lost in your smile. Those dimples drive me crazy." she said with a smile of her own. Just then Officer Taylor came over to his desk. "ok well now that he is locked away lets get that restraining order for you." Officer Taylor said. He took out a piece of paper and wrote some stuff on it. Then turned it towards Jayme explaining everything it says. He had Jayme sign it and then handed her a copy of it for her records. "take that with you everywhere. If he follows you and gets within 100 feet of you then call the cops. They will help you." the officer said. They got up and shook his hand and left. John still had his arm around her waist as they walked to the car. He walked her to the passanger side and opened it and helped her in. He then walked around to the drivers side and got in. he started the car and she told him where to go to get to Brian's house. He put the car in drive and then grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently. "I love you Jayme. More than you know." She looked at him and smiled. "so am I the girl you are head over heels for?" Jayme asked with a smile. "yes you always have been. Since the first time I saw you." John confessed. "same here. Not only are you my best friend but you're the man I fell in love with the moment I met you. You have been there for me through everything." she said in response. They got to Brian's house and got out of the car. Jayme knew that Brian's wife was gone visiting her parents and had taken the kids, so she knew it would be quiet. They walked into the house holding hands. As soon as they opened the door they saw Brian. He was just standing there. He looked at them and then down to their hands. "so you both decided to tell the other how they felt huh? Its about damn time." Brian said with a grin. "let me show you where you will be staying John." Brian said while starting up the stairs. John and Jayme followed close behind. To Jayme's surprise Brian led them to her room. "Brian?" Jayme said. "you are both adults arent you? Besides I don't want to hear sneaking around at night." Brian said. "thank you Bri." Jayme ran to her brother and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "you are the best big brother I could ask for." she then opened her door and led John in. Brian started to leave when John's hand grabbed Brian's. "thanks man." John said while shaking Brian's hand. "just don't hurt her Cena." Brian said while walking down the stairs. John turned around and saw Jayme sitting on the end of the bed. John waked over to her closing the door behind him. He sat down next to her. She looked up at him and smiled as he closed the gap between them. He took her in his arms and kissed he passionately. They kissed for about a minute. As she pulled away she got up and went over to her side of the bed and laid against the headboard. John did the same on his side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. The bruise on her stumach didn't hurt as much today so she just melted into his embrace. "NCIS?" Jayme asked "yes sounds perfect to me." John said. Jayme got the remote and turned it onto NCIS. They laid there watching NCIS for the rest of the day.

_A/N: what is going to happen next. give me some ideas._


End file.
